The Peanut Gallery
by Bellatrix wannabe 89
Summary: From that tiny pink bundle who cried whenever she left her father's arms, to a child who had to decide rather she wanted to take after a wicked mom or a honorable dad, to a mean girl teen who hates her step dad and finally a young woman who found love with a girl in a tower; Robyn Pistachio Hood has been through it all and then some. This is her story. Oneshot series CA/OQ/Zades


I own no one but my own people

**A/N So this'll be just a series of oneshots centered around Robyn and her parents, step parents, others in town, some short, some long… Hades never killed Robin and Zelena and Hades ended up getting married same as OQ and the four of them are all co-parenting her.**

Robin knocked on the door of the old farm house, a large smile on his face that deepened his dimples to the point they almost disappeared in his cheeks.

He had taught his little girl, his little Robyn, all the ins and outs of archery. She had the same natural talent for bow shooting as her father had and today, after three years of shooting at a target and teaching her respect not only for the weapon but for the animal that was going to give its life so their family could eat, was going to be the first time he took her on an actual hunt in the Storybrooke forest.

He had taken Henry once. He wasn't nearly as good as Robin, his children or even his grandmother, but Robin was confident he could make a shot that would put the animal out of its misery quickly and not hit it in a limb or the stomach. But when it came time to fire the arrow on the stag the author had faltered, embarrassingly telling Robin that he couldn't do it.

Robin comforted his step son, telling him that there was absolutely nothing wrong with having a heart big enough not to want to take the life of something. That he actually wished more people had that conviction towards animals. But still it was something that he would have liked to share with the boy.

Roland could hunt as easily as Robin or any of the Merry Men without Henry's convictions but as he grew older he found that getting up at the crack of dawn to go sit in a tree stand to kill his breakfast when there was a supermarket right in town didn't much appeal to him anymore.

The famous thief beamed as he heard the locks untumble and the door opened, expecting to see Robyn grinning up at her dad dressed in her tiny camo outfit and boots that she had been so excited to pick out herself with her bow he had carved for her out of the funnest wood Storybrooke had to offer in hand but instead she answered the door still in her pajamas with a very pronounced frown, her hair still in the messy side braid Zelena put her hair in the night before.

"Hi, Daddy," the eight year old said rather dejectedly.

"Peanut, what's going on?" Robin asked her but not unkindly. "Why aren't you dressed, where's your bow?"

Robyn sniffed, rubbing the tears from her eyes. "I can't go."

Robin felt his heart crumble in his chest.

"What? Why, are you sick?"

A shake of her head and another sniff. "Nuh uh."

"Then what's going on?" He frowned at his little girl. "Do you not wanna go? It's okay if you don't," he said, trying his best to hide his disappointment and assure her that if that was the case, she didn't have to go with him. "We can go do something else today, just you and me."

"No I- I really wanna go but…" her bottom lip trembled dangerously and as hard as she tried to fight it a tiny little heartbreaking sob ripped past her lips. "Hades grounded me."

Robin closed his eyes as his daughter finally broke down and wrapped her arms around him, crying into his pant leg.

Zelena and Robin along with Regina and a reluctant Hades decided that Robin and Zelena would be the ones in charge of disciplining her. Any groundings would be a mutual decision between the two of them, discussed together and the other agreed to follow the punishment, not that an eight year old girl had much cause for groundings and punishment except for an occasional time out, which the other didn't need permission from the other to do.

Granted Zelena was much more apt to punish her, and it had taken a few heated arguments between the parents for them to work together regarding discipline, but for the most part Robyn was a well behaved little girl.

Hades, however, had taken it upon himself since Robyn was about four to punish her for minor infractions that Robin never would considered even giving her more than a stern look for.

"Peanut, I'm so sorry," he told her as he hugged her. "What happened, why did he ground you?"

She sniffed again, wiping her tears on his pant leg.

"I-."

"She tracked mud into the house," said Hades, coming up behind her. "After I've told her a hundred times to wipe her feet before she comes into this house. So now she's grounded for the next two weeks."

"The mat was being cleaned!" Robyn cried out in defense, and Robin had a strong idea that this was a subject they had argued over before. "I couldn't wipe them!"

"Then you should have taken your shoes off before you got in the house," Hades snapped back, far too harshly for the matter at hand in the archers opinion.

"It was raining really bad and I didn't want my socks wet! Granny made them for me!"

"Well now you have to pay the penalty."

"Alright, let's just everyone calm down, alright?" Robin offered, stroking Robyn's dark blonde hair to let her know he was speaking towards her step father rather than her. "Hades," he began, trying his best to be polite and calm as possible. "Robyn and I have been looking forward to this occasion for a few weeks now."

"Well like I said, she should have thought about the consequences."

"She's eight years old," Robin argued, feeling his so rarely seen temper beginning to rise. "And you're grounding her for two weeks because she didn't want her homemade knitted socks to get ruined."

"I've had three year olds in the Underworld understanding threats and punishments, there's no reason she can't either. Granted Robyn is far more spoiled than those kids were but-."

"Do not call my daughter spoiled again," Robin warned. "Not to mention did Zelena even sign off on this punishment?"

"It doesn't matter, it's my home."

"It's Robyns too and Zelena is her mum. Did she agree to this?" he asked again, already knowing the answer. She may have been a tad stricter than Robin would have liked but she wouldn't have grounded her child, especially without talking to Robin first, for two weeks for a simple matter of tracking mud into the entryway.

Hades pursed his lips, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "No."

"No? Thought so. Robyn, go get dressed we're going hunting today."

Robyn blinked away her tears and looked up at Robin, still sniffling away her tears. "Really?"

Her father nodded, smiling down at her. "Really."

"Now hang on," barked Hades. He went to grab Robyn's arm as she ran past him but after eyeing the look in Robins eye made him think better of that decision. "She's being punished, she isn't going with you."

"And me and Zelena agreed that groundings don't affect the custody arrangements," Robin argued. "It's my week with her, unless your grounding specifically mentioned no hunting, then I'm taking my daughter and we're going out to the woods to do something that she has looked forward to for weeks. I apologize that she trekked mud in your home, I understand your frustrations and the next time she does that I will be more than happy to come and clean it up myself but I am taking my daughter hunting."

Robin saw orange and red sparks flying from the Gods fingertips, letting the thief know just how angry he was for blatantly disobeying him and as much as he wanted to take a step back from him, he forced himself to stare the God of the Underworld down.

He was not going to allow his fear of the God override his and his daughters relationship.

Hades cast a sharp glare at the thief but once again the arrows held him at bay, keeping him from saying or doing anything too rash.

He did, however, roll his eyes when he heard Robyn's footsteps hurry down the stairs and she appeared dressed in a forest camo outfit, brown boots and her own little bow and quiver full of arrows slung around her back with a beaming grin on her face.

"Ready!" she yelled out joyfully, running and jumping into her dad's waiting arms.

Robin savored one last look at the irate God, the two Hoods serving him an identical smug look, before he turned and left, ready to spend the day with his daughter.

Please Review!


End file.
